Détruire pour mieux reconstruire
by gwendogg
Summary: Hermione est perdue lorsqu'elle découvre l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer avec son meilleur amis, mais elle découvrira bien assez vite que le premier amour n'est pas toujours le meilleur et qu'il faut parfois souffrir pour mieux se relever


**La fin du début **

Elle avait été amoureuse, tellement que sa famille et ses amis l'avait prévenue qu'elle allait droit dans le mur, mais elle ne les avaient pas écouté, courant avec un sourire droit dans les fils de cet homme qui allait causer sa perte, personne à part elle y croyait même lui, bel homme au regard lumineux lui avait demandé bien des fois si leurs idylle n'était pas une plaisanterie faite à la vie, elle lui disait que non, que leurs amour était unique, si puissant et flamboyant que personne ne pouvait en douter, mais l'amour parfois ne suffis pas .

Elle voulait lui faire une surprise en venant plus tôt chez lui, elle avait remarquer les vêtements éparpiller, ces vêtements elle les avaient déjà vus dans la journée, un amis à elle les portaient, même si l'évidence sautait aux yeux son cerveau refusait l'information et comme pour ne plus avoir de doute elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'où des bruits s'échappait, quelque chose en elle tentait de l'en empêcher et pourtant une mains sur la poignée et une légère poussée suffit à ouvrir la porte et à découvrir l'horrible vérité .

Elle était sur le toit d'un hôpital, elle regardait le coucher du soleil avec un calme religieux, ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que son coeur était mort, depuis que l'homme qu'elle aimait le lui avait arraché en couchant avec son amis, un garçon, cela avait été un choque, tellement qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après cette découverte, car en vérité elle avait fuit pour se soustraire à cette vision, elle avait vus les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait troubler dans un mélange de plaisir et de tristesse quand il l'avait vus, sans doute avait elle crier de surprise quand son cerveau avait éclater ? Elle ne le savait plus, son monde si coloré était devenu noir, car alors que son coeur mourrait elle perdait sa joie de vivre rejetant ainsi toute sensation au loin, elle commença à s'autodétruire d'où sa venue à cet endroit précis ou derrière elle, retenu part un verre laissé un mot, dernière trace de sa vie passer sur terre, son corps alla à la rencontre du bitume et son âme accompagna la mort bienveillante .

Du moins Hermione aurait bien aimer le faire, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, une ombre qui l'avait suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette un pied dans le vide, son sauveur qui avait à chaque instant prit soin d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque, c'était un ancien professeur qui était devenu un collègue puis un amis, enfin pas vraiment, ils se toléraient assez pour ne pas se disputer à tout bout de champ sauf pour s'amuser.  
>Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait ressentit plus que de l'amitié avec elle car petit à petit elle était devenue sa raison de vivre malgré l'aveuglement de la jeune femme à l'encontre ses sentiments, elle l'avait aider à se voiler la face jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit attenté à sa vie chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter !<p>

La retenant contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait il lui glissa quelque mot au creux de l'oreille pleine de promesse

« Je serais l'ombre qui te soutiendra et qui te ramènera vers la lumière »

Un premier sourire vint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme sachant qu'une promesse de cet homme était d'or... Au loin des chants et des lumières s'élevèrent bientôt, minuits venaient de sonner et la magie de noël avait fait son œuvre, il ne restait plus qu'au temps de faire son travail .

Elle avait été amoureuse, tellement que sa famille et ses amis l'avait prévenue qu'elle allait droit dans le mur, mais elle ne les avaient pas écouté, courant avec un sourire droit dans les fils de cet homme qui allait causer sa perte, personne à part elle y croyait même lui, bel homme au regard lumineux lui avait demandé bien des fois si leurs idylle n'était pas une plaisanterie faite à la vie, elle lui disait que non, que leurs amour était unique, si puissant et flamboyant que personne ne pouvait en douter, mais l'amour parfois ne suffis pas .

Elle voulait lui faire une surprise en venant plus tôt chez lui, elle avait remarquer les vêtements éparpiller, ces vêtements elle les avaient déjà vus dans la journée, un amis à elle les portaient, même si l'évidence sautait aux yeux son cerveau refusait l'information et comme pour ne plus avoir de doute elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'où des bruits s'échappait, quelque chose en elle tentait de l'en empêcher et pourtant une mains sur la poignée et une légère poussée suffit à ouvrir la porte et à découvrir l'horrible vérité .

Elle était sur le toit d'un hôpital, elle regardait le coucher du soleil avec un calme religieux, ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que son coeur était mort, depuis que l'homme qu'elle aimait le lui avait arraché en couchant avec son amis, un garçon, cela avait été un choque, tellement qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après cette découverte, car en vérité elle avait fuit pour se soustraire à cette vision, elle avait vus les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait troubler dans un mélange de plaisir et de tristesse quand il l'avait vus, sans doute avait elle crier de surprise quand son cerveau avait éclater ? Elle ne le savait plus, son monde si coloré était devenu noir, car alors que son coeur mourrait elle perdait sa joie de vivre rejetant ainsi toute sensation au loin, elle commença à s'autodétruire d'où sa venue à cet endroit précis ou derrière elle, retenu part un verre laissé un mot, dernière trace de sa vie passer sur terre, son corps alla à la rencontre du bitume et son âme accompagna la mort bienveillante .

Du moins Hermione aurait bien aimer le faire, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, une ombre qui l'avait suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette un pied dans le vide, son sauveur qui avait à chaque instant prit soin d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque, c'était un ancien professeur qui était devenu un collègue puis un amis, enfin pas vraiment, ils se toléraient assez pour ne pas se disputer à tout bout de champ sauf pour s'amuser.  
>Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait ressentit plus que de l'amitié avec elle car petit à petit elle était devenue sa raison de vivre malgré l'aveuglement de la jeune femme à l'encontre ses sentiments, elle l'avait aider à se voiler la face jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit attenté à sa vie chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter !<p>

La retenant contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait il lui glissa quelque mot au creux de l'oreille pleine de promesse

« Je serais l'ombre qui te soutiendra et qui te ramènera vers la lumière »

Un premier sourire vint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme sachant qu'une promesse de cet homme était d'or... Au loin des chants et des lumières s'élevèrent bientôt, minuits venaient de sonner et la magie de noël avait fait son œuvre, il ne restait plus qu'au temps de faire son travail .


End file.
